transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Motormaster
Profile "These wheels are made for crushing." No one on the road is colder or crueler. Considers himself "King of the Road" and shows no mercy to Autobots who happen to be on the highway with him; his structure and shielding allows him to survive a collision with almost anything. Reaches a top speed of 140mph and can shatter a 20-foot concrete block. Uses 400mph-wind-producing cyclone gun. Utilizes car-crusher third mode to overwhelm helpless Autobots and reshape them into roughly cube-shapes. Combines with fellow Stunticons to form Menasor. History Notes * No one likes Motormaster. * In addition to each of them being individually crazy (and different, mutually exclusive kinds of crazy, too), all of the Stunticons passionately hate Motormaster. This is why Menasor is the gimpiest of the gestalts. * Really Motormaster should be about gestalt-sized all by himself. Look at how he transforms. Half of Optimus Prime is Motormaster's foot. Thanks to subspace, Motormaster becomes much, much smaller when he transforms into his robot mode. No one wanted a giant Motormaster anyhow. * Now that Optimus Prime is dead, Motormaster is going to have to take up a new hobby. * Motormaster has the Space-Pilot skill, but does not have the Technical ability to use it properly. This is probably not all that important, right? Right? Logs 2030 * Battle of the Relay Station - Motormaster and Scourge head up to the Jovial Relay Station, Scourge for the station, Motormaster for the chance of a fight. Motormaster gets his wish. * The Galactic Flea Market - Motormaster heads to the greatest flea market ever to buy spiked tires. * Shady dealing on Monacus - Motormaster and Blueshift head to Monacus to investigate claims of Straxus's archives being located. The Wreckers crash the party. * Mexican Dig-Dug - Decepticons decide to suprise attack an Autobot supply tunnel! * Sudden Impact - The Wreckers lead a raid on the IMF warehouse, can the Decepticons stop them? 2031 * Crouching Headmaster, Hidden Stunticon - Chromedome learns why you never get out of the boat, when he is kidnapped while on an away mission! What does Motormaster want with him? * Why Is It Always Kansas? - Menasor has gone rogue and taken up residence on the world's northmost mountain range to "think about things." Windshear goes to try to convince him to come back, and discovers that to the contrary, Menasor has been making a weather machine with which to scour the Earth's surface! * The Fog of War - Heroic Autobots Jazz and Clutch respond to the appearance of two of the Stunticons in Switzerland. A daring high-speed battle along the Swiss Autobahn ensues! * A Change of Mind - Menasor reveals his most sinister doomsday weapon; a scalar beam array with which he plans to mindwipe every intelligent being on Earth, including himself! Can the Wreckers and a few Decepticons stop him? 2032 * Instructor of Death - Bludgeon has developed a reputation in the Decepticons for his secret, almost mystical fighting technique. Motormaster is highly skeptical, and demands that Bludgeon prove his mumbo-jumbo is real. Is there something to Bludgeon's mysticism after all? Banshee and a few others attend to see the outcome too. * Mystery of Chess Boxing - Motormaster, impressed and humbled by Bludgeon's remarkable abilities, has vowed to learn the secrets of Metallikato for himself! But first he must master his own boundless rage in Bludgeon's mental prison! Banshee and the unlikely Rampage are also tested by the Master of Metallikato. * Shaolin Versus Wu-Tang - After much practice in restraining and controlling his impatient nature (avoiding the other Stunticons to do so), Motormaster is ready to show off his accomplishments to Bludgeon and practice the Metallikato skills he has picked up from the Master. But when the Autobot Focus arrives, the test becomes live fire. Players Summer 2000 to Summer 2002 - ljacone July 27, 2008 to August 6, 2008 - Chuck May 16, 2009 to Mid-Summer - Turntail September 9th, 2009 to Present - Excise category:stunticons